Calles de Londres
by AleinaSori
Summary: Una pequeña historia de dos chicas que son parabatai.


**Aventuras en Londres**

Ambas chicas salieron del Instituto de Londres, el cual había sido su hogar por los últimos diez meses, después de dejar Idris para conocer otras cultura de los cazadores de sombras. Todo el día había estado lloviendo y ahora, poco antes de la media noche el ambiente se sentía húmedo: con el aire fresco rozando sus mejillas y las aceras mojadas.

Alice Herondale bostezó con aburrimiento, la vigilancia de esta noche había resultado en nada: ningún demonio, ningún subterráneo rompiendo las leyes, ni siquiera un enano causando problemas. Junto a ella caminaba su parabatai Helena Lightwood atenta a cualquier ruido extraño y sostenía unas dagas firmemente en sus manos. Ambas en su típico traje de batalla negro, cubiertas con sus armas de pies a cabeza.

– Noche tranquila –Dijo Helena evitando una sucia lata del suelo, estaban en las bajas calles de la ciudad, el tipo de lugar oscuro que no aparece en las fotos turísticas en folletos y que era perfecto para los demonios. Un ruido desconocido rompió el silencio, ambas se detuvieron atentas con las manos en sus armas preparadas para cualquier ataque, sólo para ver una enorme rata hurgando entre la basura.

Eso parece –Murmuró Alice envainando su espada con un suspiro, pensó en regresar y continuar con el libro que estaba leyendo, apenas soltó el mango de su arma un grito resonó por todo el callejón, era de un humano, mujer exactamente. – O no.

Y las dos ya estaban corriendo en la dirección, evitando los charcos de agua pero fallando y salpicando con sus botas ésta por todos lados. Pronto llegaron a donde se originó el grito para encontrarse con cinco demonios Kuri acechando a dos mundanas que debían ser de su misma edad o más jóvenes: una yacía en el suelo inconsciente y la otra a su lado aterrada, no era para menos, los demonios ya eran lo bastante horribles solo por tener forma de arañas enormes, sin contar lo peligroso que era su veneno.

Sin palabra alguna, no las necesitaban, se lanzaron contra ellos. Era una cosa increíble tener un parabatai: el hecho de estar tan unido a alguien para conocer y predecir sus movimientos y que el otro conozca los tuyos.

Helena saltó sobre uno de los demonios y sin dudar lanzó una daga al centro, donde estaban lo que serían los ojos, y éste soltó un ruido desagradable, ella ya se preparaba con otra daga pero tuvo que esquivar los colmillos que arrojó el demonio, uno le pasó por arriba de la cabeza pero el otro alcanzó a rozarle la pierna y aun cuando el traje protegía bien un gruñido salió de su garganta junto a una mueca mientras el dolor se propagaba por el resto del muslo.

Por otra parte, Alice se enfrentaba a la fea criatura que se hallaba más cerca de las chicas, era grande y ágil con sus ocho patas. Con su espada favorita en mano y con ingente cantidad de velocidad se dirigió al demonio y lo atravesó al primer intento, más no fue suficiente para acabarlo por completo, esto sólo logró alejarlo lo suficiente de las mundanas, no era seguro.

La adrenalina invadía sus cuerpos que apenas si escuchaban los chillidos de la joven, se sentían más ligeras, rápidas y fuertes que nunca antes con los latidos del corazón retumbando en sus oídos, la respiración acelerada y las pupilas dilatadas, aunque así era siempre que estaban en una batalla.

Habían acabado con dos de ellos, ahora sólo se veían unos pocos restos de espeso icor asqueroso y con mal olor. Ellas se llevaron unos daños menores: la pierna de Helena ardía como el infierno y Alice fue empujada contra un muro justo después de terminar con un demonio. Quedaban tres, se miraron solo un segundo y cruzaron una sonrisa antes de lanzarse a la batalla de nuevo.

Un demonio Kuri arrojó veneno desde sus cuencas oculares en dirección a Helena, ella lo alcanzó a ver y no tuvo problemas en esquivarlo y al mismo tiempo cortar una de las patas de la criatura con un cuchillo. Sin embargo otra de las patas iba directo a atacar su brazo.

– ¡Helena! –Sólo eso bastó para que ésta se girara a tiempo y se moviera evitando el ataque. Corrió hacia una pared, tomando fuerza se impulsó pateando al demonio aprovechando la distracción, él escupió veneno en dirección a su rostro pero terminó cayendo en su torso quemándole la piel, en ese instante siquiera lo sintió.

– ¡Gabriel! –Sacó el cuchillo serafín que ahora brillaba iluminando toda la fea calle. Sin dudas, atravesó por la mitad al demonio que gorgoteó veneno por todos lados antes de desaparecer, unas gotas aterrizaron en su muñeca, quemaban y deseó una runa, era corrosivo. El hedor invadiendo el aire le provocó una ola de asco revolviéndole el estómago.

Al acabar con un demonio, Alice fue empujada contra un muro, al parecer a su compañero no le hacía mucha gracia y en venganza encajó sus pinzas en la espalda rasgando su ropa e hiriéndola. Intentó pero no podía zafarse del agarre y alcanzar su espada, estiró lo más que le fue posible su brazo y tomó lo primero que pudo, que fue un tubo de metal, lo aventó con esfuerzo dándole un golpe atontando al demonio solo un instante para escapar a tiempo y avisarle a su parabatai. Sintió un poco de tibia sangre caer de su frente y las cortadas en su espalda pero no se detuvo a analizar, tomo su espada y con un corte limpio dejó al demonio con seis patas. Éste se encontraba retorciéndose, momento para sacar el cuchillo serafín.

– ¡Dumah! –Atravesó al demonio en el centro, el cuchillo serafín era rutilante y cegador en la oscuridad del momento, no lo pensó mucho pues el demonio restante apresó su tobillo con una de sus pinzas.

– ¡Ah! –Gritó apenas, apretaba fuerte pero una daga pasó tan veloz cortando la pinza del demonio y liberándola. Helena estaba a varios metros pero nunca fallaba con éstas, Alice la vio y frunció el ceño ante las heridas, supuso que su parabatai hacía lo mismo. El demonio Kuri chillo breve y se empezó a alejar, las dos hicieron por correr tras él.

– ¡No! Encárgate de ellas –Alice señaló a las mundanas, recogió su espada que estaba tirada en la mugrienta acera, ahora con icor por toda la hoja. Helena se disponía a refutar. – Eres mejor en eso –Pero argumentó primero y salió corriendo a por donde el demonio había escapado.

– Herondales – Dijo con un suspiro y poniendo los ojos en blanco, buscó con la mirada a las mundanas que escasamente había visto antes, primero divisó mucha sangre y por un segundo se alarmó de que fuera de Alice, empero el rastro indicaba que era de la chica inconsciente, sintió un alivio culpable y se dirigió a la otra joven que estaba hecha un ovillo temblando, sus ropas sucias y rotas parecían haber sido muy bonitas, como para una cita o algo así, pensó, como nefilims no dedicaban mucho tiempo a eso. –No te haré daño –Pero la chica se alejaba más, tomó tiempo convencerla y Helena comenzaba a irritarse, la mundi debió ver su mueca de fastidio y accedió.

Con lo poco que tenía a la mano finalmente curó los cortes que tenía la chica, todos superficiales, y ésta perdía la consciencia por el estrés probablemente. Su amiga por otro lado, no había mucho que hacer por ella, tenía un colmillo encajado en el abdomen y aunque lo extrajo ya era tarde, el veneno inundaba su organismo, cubrió las heridas de cualquier forma. No había forma de que pasara la noche, mundanos, eran tan débiles, pensó.

Alice corrió tras el demonio, éste era más pequeño pero también más ágil. Lo vio ocultarse bajo un puente unos metros debajo de donde ella estaba, sin pensarlo se lanzó ahí aterrizando en cuclillas de forma correcta en el agua fangosa y salpicando alrededor. Desde ese lugar todo estaba muy oscuro y su runa de visión se debilitaba después de la pelea, buscó en su bolsillo su piedra de luz mágica pero las patas del demonio la golpearon justo en el estómago sacándole el aire y tirándola a un montículo de tierra.

Le tomó más de un segundo recuperar el aire, las runas quemaban levemente en su piel, sabía que pronto necesitaría unas nuevas, iratzes sobre todo, eso sonaba muy bien por lo tanto debía darse prisa. Aun en el suelo con último esfuerzo se obligó a visualizar al demonio, tomó una daga de su cinturón de armas y la arrojó, éstas no eran de sus favoritas a diferencia de Helena, pero funcionó para debilitarlo. Por último se levantó y con un corte vertical y acabó con él dejando únicamente sus restos como evidencia de que estuvo ahí. Envainó su espada y volvió el camino en dirección a su parabatai, aún quedaba el asunto de las mundanas por resolver.

– ¿Te divertiste? –Preguntó al ver regresar a Alice, la espalda le golpeaba la pierna al caminar y sabía que ésta apenas lo notaba, ahora tenía las botas sucias de lodo y tierra en la mejilla.

– Ya, no seas rencorosa –Sonó más divertida de lo que estaba en verdad, le restó importancia y sacó la estela de su bota. Dibujó una iratze en la pierna de Helena y en seguida el dolor fue reemplazado por el sutil calor de las runas.

– Ahora yo, ven, te haré una linda iratze en esa herida en la espalda.

Dudó solo un instante –De acuerdo. –El efecto inmediato fue aliviador. Unas pocas runas más y estaban mejor.

– ¿Qué hacemos con ellas? –Miro a las dos chicas que descansaban en la acera, una más pálida que la otra y con la respiración apenas perceptible.

– Nada –Ante la mirada de reproche que recibió. –Salvamos su vida.

– No le debemos nada –Continuó –Si hubiéramos llegado antes…estúpidos sensores.

– Qué curioso que no funcionen…yo no traigo el mío.

– Debimos conseguir un collar como el de Isabelle –Pensó por un momento – Podríamos dejarlas separadas. En su camino al Instituto llevaron a la niña que estaba bien y la dejaron en un parque más cercano a la ciudad. –Aun no estoy muy sejura de esto.

–Lo peor que puede pasar es que todos crean que está esquizofrénica.

Ambas rieron y continuaron caminando entre bromas y sarcasmos.


End file.
